Movies make me sleepy
by Still-Me-Pockets
Summary: DASH because I can I think this is the first Titans Chicago story! What happens after movie night? You'll have to read to find out


"When do you think they'll wake up?" Toni asked Angel.

"Who knows? I think they're comfortable there anyway." Angel stated looking at the two sleeping teens on the common room couch in, their very own titans Chicago. Angel tried to hold back a giggle it was hard the sight was funny Danni had fallen asleep on Kid Flash during last night's movie night.

"I can wake them up." Crome told them awaiting the awkward moment when the two of them would wake up. He was so looking forward to the expressions they would have on he had his camera ready and everything. Then Robin came in and let out a short laugh

"They're still asleep. I can fix that." He said moving to get a pot and wooden spoon from the cupboard. Toni making obvious guesses on what Robin was about to do got up and snatched the pot and spoon.

"No, they look comfy." She said disappointed at Robin. "Plus, it'll be funnier if they wake up on their own." She told him with a giggle. Almost a full minute later Kid Flash woke up.

"Man I'm hungry." He said out loud before noticing a weight on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Danni then smiled.

"Look." Toni whispered to Robin pointing at the couch in front of the T.V. "He woke up." She mouthed.

Robin nodded then poked Crome who smirked and took out his camera. Turning the flash off Crome took several pictures and showing them to angel. All four of them were watching the two waiting for Danni to wake up.

Kid Flash didn't really notice them staring at him. He looked down at the girl sleeping on his shoulder. She was mumbling.

'_She mumbles in her sleep. I wonder what she's dreaming about' _Kid Flash thought'

Danni woke up feeling as though someone was staring at her.

'_That's crazy!' _she thought snuggling into her pillow making her "pillow" blush.

'_Wait a second!'_ she thought _'Pillows don't have heartbeats! '_She thought opening her eyes

'_I'm in the common room?'_ she wondered _'When did I get here?_' she pondered before remembering last night was movie night.

'_Oh crud, heartbeat means person.'_ She thought about who she was sitting on her left during the movie.

'_Kid Flash'_ she realized before opening her eyes and peeking up.

'_He's awake too... Wait awake?' _then she looked up again

"Uh hi?" she said starting the very awkward conversation that Crome was waiting for. All four of the teens, Robin; Toni; Angel and Crome, were watching eagerly. They knew Kid Flash liked Danni and they knew Danni liked him back, and it was hilarious to see them not in battle because of it. The only people on the face of the Earth who didn't know about Danni and KF's crushes on each other were the two said people. They would get stopped on the street a lot during their "Not a Date" outing and people would ask if they were in a relationship. They would say no and the person would then ask out one of them. After receiving a glare that could almost rival the Bat glare the poor person would be sent heading for the hills.

"Hi to you too." He greeted

"…so I fell asleep on you huh?" Danni asked dumbly

"Yup." He said then Danni noticed she was still laying on him and blushed darkly before lifting her head up and daring to try to look at him without blushing.

"You know you mumble in your sleep." Kid Flash pointed out trying to fill an awkward silence that he knew would probably come.

"No I didn't know… Thanks I guess?" she said blushing again trying to remember what dream she had. Sometimes she has dreams that she's a princess and KF is her knight in shining armor as girly as it may sound to her when she wasn't dreaming it she has that dream a lot.

"What did I say?" she asked hoping for nothing embarrassing.

"I don't know you mumble." Kid Flash said then started thinking.

"Oh, okay then…" Danni said looking away from him. There was a moment of silence.

", and here is the awkward." Crome whispered to himself taking more pictures then going back to the table to eat more bologna.

"Sooo…." He started

"So…"

"Want breakfast??" he asked her

"Sure that would be awesome." She said standing up glad for the subject change. They both turned around and saw three guilty faces and Crome staring back. Crome had his Camera in one hand and his bologna in the other.

"Can you say next year's Christmas card?" he asked them smirking the other three held back a fit of laughter as he ran through the door intangibly because no one would mess with his camera. Kid Flash and Danni were pretty mad at their teammates but soon they were hungry and didn't really care because there was time to get back at Crome later right?


End file.
